


Secrets

by GoggledGamer9267



Series: Keith and Aiden Adventures [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drug Use, Insomnia, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 21:09:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoggledGamer9267/pseuds/GoggledGamer9267
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith has been having trouble sleeping lately. He wants to tell Aiden, but he doesn't want to become a burden to Aiden since he's letting him stay until his parents come home. What happens when Aiden finds an open bottle of sleeping pills in the bathroom?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this one took me so long to upload. School got in the way. I have most of this series typed up but I get distracted; sorry. Anyway, here's more Keith and Aiden.

Keith was washing the dishes as Aiden walked into the living room. He was very tired. He hasn't been able to tell Aiden since he's always at work. He would try to go to sleep, but he would be plagued by nightmares. He sighed. Perhaps tonight was his lucky night.   
"Keith, come here," Aiden said as Keith put the last dish away.   
"Coming," he responded and headed towards the living room. Aiden was sitting on the couch.   
"Yes?"   
"I have an event to attend to tomorrow. I'll be gone all day. Will you be ok by yourself?" Keith nodded. Aiden raised a brow.   
"Are you ok? You look exhausted."   
"Because I am."   
"Why?"   
"I just haven't been getting any sleep lately."   
"Maybe I shouldn't go tomorrow."   
"No, go. I'll be fine." Aiden nodded.   
"If you say so."   
"I'm going to bed." With that,Keith went to his room. Aiden watched him go. Something was very wrong.   
\------------------------------------------  
Keith woke up gasping. He quickly sat up and looked around. He groaned when everything looked normal. He covered his face with his hand.   
"Another nightmare...." He looked at the time and saw it was 4:14 in the morning. He sighed.   
"Well, I can get an early start on breakfast." He got out of bed and headed towards the kitchen. When he got there, Aiden was on the phone.   
"Is that all you have to report?... Good work. Also, contact Doc for me. I need him to repay a favor."   
"Aiden?" Aiden looked up and saw Keith standing in the doorway.   
"I gotta go. Tell Doc to meet me at the gala tomorrow." Aiden hung up the phone.   
"Who was that?"   
"One of my coworkers. Mind telling me why you're awake at this hour?"  
"Couldn't sleep."   
"Are you not telling me something?" Keith shook his head.   
"I have nothing to hide." Aiden looked at him skeptically. He sighed. It was too early for this.   
"Go back to bed." Keith nodded and turned to go back to his room. But, instead of his room, he went to the bathroom. He opened the medicine cabinet and took out a bottle of sleeping pills. He poured out two and took them dry. He coughed a bit and went back to bed hoping to have a dreamless sleep.   
\------------------------------------------  
Keith groaned as he woke up. He was still tired. He attempted to go back to sleep, but he felt someone staring at him. He looked up and saw Aiden glaring at him.   
"Morning," Keith said. Aiden held up the bottle of sleeping pills.   
"Mind telling me why I found these on the bathroom sink?" Keith gulped he knew he was in trouble.   
"I told you; I couldn't sleep last night."   
"So you decided to take sleeping pills?" Keith nodded.   
"How long?"   
"About a week." Aiden sighed.   
"You're not to leave the house today, understand?"   
"But I-"   
"Understand?" Aiden glared at Keith. Keith gulped and nodded.   
"I'll be back by 11:30. I'll also be taking these with me. We'll continue this later." Keith nodded again. Aiden left.   
\------------------------------------------  
Aiden sighed as watched his higher ups dance and talk. He was never one for such events, but he had no choice but to attend.   
"Well, it sure is nice to see you again," a voice said next to him. Aiden smirked.   
"Hello Victor," Aiden replied while looking at the man before him.   
"So, what does the head of the Guardians want with me?"   
"It's about my cousin."   
"Keith? What's wrong?"   
"He hasn't been sleeping lately and I recently found out he was taking these." Aiden showed him the bottle of sleeping pills. Victor nodded.   
"Well, it could be for a number of reasons. I need more information though."   
"I told him to stay in the house. You can come over to talk to him." Victor nodded.   
"Alright. Don't worry so much. I'm sure he's fine."   
\------------------------------------------ "Keith?" Aiden said as he walked into his house. Victor came in right behind him. The house was very quiet.   
"Keith?" No response. Aiden walked into the kitchen. His eyes widened.   
"Doc, get in here now!" Victor rushed to Aiden's side and gasped. Keith was on the floor. Aiden picked him up so Victor could examine him.   
"He was hit in the head pretty hard. Something must of fell on him. Get a rag and some ice." Aiden nodded and went to the fridge. While he got the ice and rag, Aiden noticed a pan on the floor. Blood was on the side of it. He gave the ice and rag to Victor.   
Victor tied the rag around Keith's head to apply pressure. He placed the ice on top of the wound. Keith was breathing steadily.   
"Is he alright?"   
"Yeah, he's fine. He should wake up soon. Get a bandage for his head." Aiden nodded and did so.  
\------------------------------------------  
Keith groaned as he opened his eyes. His head hurt like hell. The last thing he remembered was fixing himself dinner and the pots falling from the shelf. He looked up and realized he was in the living room. He slowly sat up. Everything got dizzy.   
"I wouldn't do that if I were you," a voice said. Keith turned his head and saw a man with black hair and green eyes.   
"Who...?" He laughed.   
"Name's Victor. I work with your cousin."   
"Where's Aiden?"   
"He went to get you some pain killers. Now, can you tell me why we found you on the floor like that?"   
"I was fixing dinner and the pots fell on me."   
"How did the pots fall on you?"   
"Everything got blurry as I went to get them."   
"From the lack of sleep?" Keith nodded. "You see, that's why I'm here Keith. Aiden wants to know why you're not sleeping. I want to know as well." Keith bit his lip. Victor was waiting for an answer.   
"Please don't tell Aiden. He has a lot of work to do with the mafia." Victor did a double take.   
"You knew?"   
"I've always known. Aiden's not that good with hiding stuff from me. I know he's the head of the assassination group called the guardians. Now back to my sleeping problem. You see, I've been having a really bad nightmare about everyone leaving me. They would leave me alone surrounded by flames. I can't move. They just leave me there to burn. They even laugh as they pass by me." Victor nodded.   
"So your fear of being left alone is keeping you awake?"   
"Yeah."   
"Is that all?"   
"Well, yea." Victor nodded.   
"I know you don't want Aiden to know, but this isn't something you keep a secret; especially if you're going to end up injured like you did."   
"But he has enough to deal with. Worrying about me is just a burden. Letting me stay is enough. He shouldn't have to-" Keith was interrupted by a smack to the face. He looked up and saw Aiden standing above him.   
"Victor leave now." Victor nodded and left. Keith looked at the floor.   
"Who said you were a burden?" Keith remained quiet.   
"Answer me."   
"No one."   
"Then why the hell do you think that?"   
"Because you have more important things you have to worry about."   
"According to who? Keith, this is by far the dumbest thought you've ever had. If I didn't care, do you think I would've taken you to come stay with me? Your mother doesn't even know you're here."   
"She doesn't?"   
"She was against the idea of having you stay with me, but I took you anyway. Our grandmother thought it was a great idea when I called her. I never thought of you as a burden. You could've told me about the nightmares a long time ago."   
"I'm sorry."   
"Just promise me that you won't do something this stupid again."   
"I promise."  
"Now more importantly, how long have you known about my job with the mafia?"   
"Eight months tops."   
"You haven't told anyone have you?"  
"Of course not. I'm not stupid."   
"Alright then. Now, head up to bed it's getting late."   
"Ok." Keith got up and headed to bed.  
\------------------------------------------  
He got up and gasped once more. They wouldn't stop. He was about to go to the bathroom, but a hand pushed him back down. He looked up and saw Aiden.   
"Stay." Keith nodded and laid back down. He closed his eyes hoping to go back to sleep, but the image of fire would come across his mind. He started shaking. He suddenly felt a creek in his bed. He looked up and saw Aiden sitting beside him.   
"I'm right here." Keith have a light smile and slowly went to sleep. For the first time in a week, he slept peacefully.


End file.
